


满月与十字架

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Summary: 性转，注意避雷





	1. 素食主义

"Well,darling,nobody is perfect." 

"But I love you."

1.blood,blood,blood,ew...

“对不起。”

漂亮的洋娃娃道歉得同时张开嘴咬住边伯贤的颈侧。四颗尖锐的犬齿刺穿了皮肉，留下四个整齐的小小的血窟窿。

血流出身体的感觉非常明显，边伯贤甚至能听到Chenchen咽下鲜血时喉咙里咕咚作响的动静。他眨了眨眼，朝反方向躲了躲。

“亲爱的，”边伯贤垂下眼帘望着Chenchen的卷翘睫毛，“别靠我这么近，你的头发弄得我很痒。”

Chenchen仰起脸，她的下巴涂满了鲜血，獠牙也呲着，看上去像极恐怖片里的吸血鬼——她本身就是货真价实的吸血鬼——手拨开额发，又将鬓角几缕发丝别在耳后，才继续低头吸吮边伯贤颈侧的伤口。

可是洋娃娃的天然卷并没有洋娃娃本身那样听话乖巧，它们在边伯贤的颈窝处乱蓬蓬炸开，在皮肉上扫来扫去，沾了不少鲜血。

边伯贤怕痒怕得要命，他拍拍Chenchen的肩膀，示意洋娃娃先暂停一会儿，接着找来发圈替对方梳整齐乌黑柔软的天然卷。

“好了，继续吧。”

Chenchen眯着猫眼一般的眸子笑起来，亲了亲边伯贤的脸颊以表谢意。下巴的血又沾去脸上的皮肉，染红了狼人同样苍白的脸。

边伯贤瞟了眼墙角立着的穿衣镜，他觉得有花朵在他脸上绽放。掌心大小的胭脂色毛良茛。和插在梳妆台花瓶里的那朵一模一样。目光向下挪了几厘米，洋娃娃的背影倒映于镜中。胭脂色的蛋糕蓬蓬裙，白色蕾丝边的荷叶袖，还有那双白色长筒袜。镜子里的Chenchen看上去好像只有一丁点儿大——确实瘦小，身高直到边伯贤的肩膀位置，他很容易就能抱起他的洋娃娃。

这时，血液停止外流了。Chenchen用她小巧的嫩红的舌尖轻轻舔舐伤口，即便她已经很小心了，但那比她的卷发梢还让边伯贤觉得痒——心里发痒。

“亲爱的，”英俊的狼人温柔地抚摸Chenchen，眉骨，脸颊，肩头，最后从领口伸进去，指尖挑开蕾丝内衣的边沿，指甲故意刮了刮乳孔，他低下头吻着他的洋娃娃，含糊不清道：“该我了，亲爱的，该付我酬劳了。”

Chenchen乖巧也温顺，躺下来，双腿屈起再稍稍分开，她又把裙摆往上提了提，露出薄纱质地的内裤。这条边伯贤为她挑选的内裤是少女才会穿得款式，哪怕她是个超过四百岁的吸血鬼，但在边伯贤眼里，她还是他的少女。

然而英俊的狼人总在Chenchen身上使坏心眼，他故意选小一号，以至内裤紧紧绷在洋娃娃的屁股上，更紧紧绷着饱满的阴部。又是薄纱质地，轻易可见大小花唇的形状。

“狗狗，你在看什么？”Chenchen无辜地问道。

边伯贤掐住洋娃娃的腿根举起两条细腿，然后半趴在双腿间，伸出舌头直直舔过下体。Chenchen打了个抖，娇柔喘息从薄唇间溢出。那是边伯贤的春药，只有他才能喝。此时饮下，他粗大的性器官立刻勃起，硬硬地撑着裤裆。

不过狼人先生并不急于扯开洋娃娃的内裤，他仍保持跪姿，用灵巧湿润的舌头为Chenchen口交。甚至用鼻尖蹭了蹭鼓起的花核。那地方太敏感了，害Chenchen都弓起后腰，大腿根抖得厉害。

“还要……”洋娃娃喃喃道。

边伯贤低声笑了笑，舌尖拨开内裤开始舔舐漂亮的阴部。他吸着那儿，像吸果冻一般，嘴里不停发出啧啧的动静。两片蚌肉似的花唇被他的手指拨开，花穴入口一张一翕，时不时挤出几滴腥甜汁水。边伯贤仔细舔干净，末了，狠狠嘬了口花核。

“啊——”

更多的汁水喷出来，Chenchen被他舔得潮吹了，双眼无神地望着天花板，胸口都在剧烈起伏。可这并不是结束。边伯贤命令Chenchen自己扯下内衣揉搓乳房，而他自己继续用舌头抽插花穴。

猫眼渐渐变得湿润，他的洋娃娃学他平常那样握住胸前软肉重重揉捏起来，并且捏着乳尖来回碾磨。两点粉红色立起来，Chenchen拿指甲掐了一把，她的屁股剧烈地打起哆嗦，一小股汁水喷在边伯贤脸上。

狼人先生用洋娃娃的蛋糕裙擦干净脸，“下流淫乱的小母狗。”他评价道。

是几天前从av录影带里学来的词汇，这会儿正好派上用场。Chenchen也受用，一边拨弄乳尖一边黏糊糊向边伯贤恳求：“请操坏小母狗的穴，求你了。”

边伯贤爬到Chenchen正上方，亲了亲被鲜血染红的下巴，说：“你确定吗，亲爱的？你知道我是狼人，我一定会弄疼你。”

……天，她知道这件事有二百多年了，用不着他来提醒。

Chenchen捧起边伯贤的脸颊，“亲爱的，别忘了你的仆人身份，”尖锐的獠牙咬了口对方鼻尖，“现在，立刻，马上，把你的狗鸡巴放进来。”

啊呀，真是难听的形容词。

边伯贤却轻佻地笑了笑，扶着他的狗鸡巴一寸寸挤进湿软花穴。

洋娃娃发出满足的叹息声，敞开身体任由狼人先生操干抽插，然后把精液射进她的子宫里，射得越多越好，最好射满，连缝隙里都是精液。

身体晃动间，Chenchen瞟了眼窗外朦胧月色，喘息着问：“这份酬劳……唔……满意吗？”

边伯贤松开被吸肿的乳尖，抱起他的洋娃娃抱进怀里，“亲爱的，”他说，又长又粗的性器官挤开子宫口捅了进去，犬科动物的特性开始显露，胀大得可怕的龟头卡在脆弱部位，Chenchen平坦的下腹被撑起一个小鼓包。

边伯贤放松鼠蹊，进入漫长的射精阶段。

“亲爱的，”他贴着Chenchen的耳朵重复道，“我非常满意这份酬劳。”

洋娃娃枕在边伯贤肩上，蹭了蹭，一边享受子宫被填满的快感，一边舔舐对方颈侧伤口。

我是不是咬得太重了？

还行，比上次轻。

该死的强制令，该死的吸血鬼监管协会。

是，真应该把他们拖去太阳下暴晒三天三夜。

没错，晒成吸血鬼干。

亲爱的，你或许有些恶毒了。

彼此彼此。

2.经期综合症·其一

Chenchen犯了个“大错”。她咬死了整个夜店的人类，连看门犬都没放过。血浆漫过Chenchen白皙的脚背，她蹲下来费力地抱起一具处女的尸体，将尸体颈侧的伤口彻底撕开，贪婪地吸取血液。纯白蓬蓬裙被染成血红色，她却丝毫不在意，一连吸光了十几具尸体的血，最后撑得都走不动路，给边伯贤打电话命令对方来接她回去。

简直就是一场大型屠杀。边伯贤的评价。他不得不用手帕捂紧口鼻，以免浓郁过头的血腥味儿让他吐出来。

“Chenchen，你知不知道——你先暂停一会儿，先放下那个可怜的家伙，”边伯贤把Chenchen从血水里拽起来，拿手帕擦干净洋娃娃脸上的血迹，“你知不知道外面停了几辆警车？”

Chenchen歪着脑袋想了想，掰着手指数：“一辆，两辆……停了五辆。”

不，是六辆。边伯贤进门前看到特警专用的突击车也开过来了。血腥味儿散去街道上惹来路人的怀疑，有人报警了，十分钟后，警车包围了夜店。

但是Chenchen丝毫不在乎，甚至无辜地为自己辩解：“那又如何，你知道我杀过比今天更多的人。”

“是是，我知道，但是亲爱的，那是一百多年前的事了，”边伯贤掏出手机看了一眼，屏幕上闪烁的红点正在向夜店靠近，“一百多年前可没有吸血鬼监管协会。”

blahblahblah，边伯贤开始向Chenchen唠叨那些头疼的条例，然后掰着手指告诉洋娃娃违反条例的下场。

Chenchen皱了皱鼻子。这是她觉得无聊的表现。她竖起手掌，“好好好，我知道了，快停止你啰嗦的举动吧。”

“……”

“你越来越像我死去三百多年的姑母，”Chenchen脱了鞋子和被血染湿的长筒袜，赤着脚踩过血池，留下啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声和一串红色脚印，“整天啰啰嗦嗦，完全不清楚自己有多烦人。”她推开夜店后门，冲门外正掏证件的两个家伙举高双手，“我投降，别送我去罗马尼亚。”

那两个家伙怔愣几秒，接着用机械地声音念读条例。整整21条。比身后的狼人先生还啰嗦。当他们念读完毕，又开始宣布惩罚强制令。

“在接下来的一年时间里，”其中一个家伙比着食指，“Chenchen·Kim女士，您不能有任何吸血行为，不能出现在任何人类场所，不能与高等吸血鬼接触，这里特指八百五十六岁以上包括八百五十六岁的吸血鬼——”

“这个家伙呢？”Chenchen把边伯贤揪过来，指着狼人先生问。

协会工作人员眯了眯杏眼，举起单片镜打量边伯贤，“狼人不在我们的监管范围之内——Chenchen你安静一会儿，让我先读完。”

Chenchen吐了吐舌头，一点儿没有接受惩罚的端正态度，甚至打算说些什么揶揄协会工作人员。

边伯贤立刻捂住洋娃娃的嘴，比了个手势示意对方继续。

“当然，更不能在医院的血库、献血车以及各个非法卖血点附近徘徊。一经发现，将无限延长您的强制令有效时间。”

宣读完毕，工作人员卷起羊皮纸收进棕色小牛皮筒里。

“祝您晚安，”两人向Chenchen稍稍鞠躬行礼，又冲边伯贤笑了笑，“也祝您晚安，再见。”

“拜拜，Loey。拜拜，Sehun。”

话音落地的同时，两位工作人员变成蝙蝠飞走了。

Chenchen和边伯贤却面面相觑。

“就这样吗？”

“好像……就这样而已。”

“他们竟然没有把你送去罗马尼亚审判。”

“可能是我表哥滥用职权——难道你希望我去罗马尼亚？”

“我倒是希望你下次出来能多带几双长筒袜，天冷了，光脚很冷。”

Chenchen低头看向赤裸的双足，血已经干了，留下黑红色痕迹。她缩了缩脚趾，委屈地说：“可是没有下次了，我被禁足了，整整一年。”

整整一年都不能吸血，对吸血鬼来说简直是折磨。

不过她很快就赶走惆怅，望着边伯贤笑嘻嘻说：“这下你就可以陪我一整年了，哪儿都不用去了。”然后摸了摸狼人先生的耳朵，“现在带我回家，”她又拍了拍狼人先生的屁股，“快点，变成狗狗带我回去。”

边伯贤发出一个小小的哀嚎的气音，一边脱衣服一边叮嘱Chenchen不能再像上次那样半路扔了他的衣服，然后变成一头巨型西伯利亚狼，驼起他的洋娃娃于月下飞奔至郊区的独栋别墅。

3.经期综合症·其二

Chenchen在给表哥的信里写道，因为我即将来月经，所以我咬死了夜店里的每一个人类，并且咬死了烦人的看门犬，仅此而已，您不能怪我，要怪就怪经前综合症，哦，对了，您还可以责怪您自己，如果不是您临时派我的狗狗协查办案，我就不会出门，我会日日夜夜缠着他和我做爱，如此一来，我便没有心思搭理人类这种低等生物。

好吧，就写到这儿，我的墨水快用完了，狗狗也发情了，我必须去安慰他。

等我想起来我们再见。

你的Chenchen。

4.Dear,my dear doggie

边伯贤记不清是在18世纪的末尾还是19世纪的开头遇见Chenchen。总之，他记得看见Chenchen那一刻月亮正好出来。下弦月挂在天上，月光朦胧，周围也起了薄雾，Chenchen穿着洛可可风格的拖地裙子坐在26米开外的空地上，戴着一顶宽沿帽，撑着一把白色阳伞。和边伯贤送给他刚出生的表侄女的洋娃娃一模一样。

边伯贤觉得自己看错了，他以为送出去的洋娃娃变成真人回来找他了，但狼人的嗅觉告诉他巨型洋娃娃是彻头彻尾的吸血鬼。

Chenchen也发现了边伯贤。吸血鬼敏锐的直觉告诉她不远处的英俊男人是狼人。

他们本该是天敌，本该维持水火不容的关系，像眼前的同类那样，将每三天一次的约架看作什么家常便饭之事——在边伯贤50步开外、Chenchen76步开外的空地上，吸血鬼和狼人正打得难解难分，凄厉的嘶吼声充斥耳畔——可真是太吵了——分不清是哪个种族的血浆濡湿了草地，小溪一般蜿蜒着，即将抵达边伯贤的脚边。他往后退了几步，以免弄脏新做的中跟小牛皮鞋。他注意到洋娃娃也后撤了十几步，洋娃娃的仆人已经放好椅子，但是洋娃娃比了个手势，椅子又被搬到边伯贤右手开外的21步处。

狗——狗——

洋娃娃比着口型冲边伯贤笑起来。狼人先生指指自己的鼻子，也比着口型问，你叫我吗？

是，Chenchen点头，过来，狗狗，来姐姐这儿。

边伯贤望了一眼远处激烈的厮杀，然后拄着手杖朝Chenchen走去。他先脱帽向洋娃娃致礼，说道，我不是狗狗，而且我的年龄比你更长一些。

洋娃娃拎起裙摆也向狼人先生致礼。哗啦，她打开镶了蕾丝边的小扇子扇了扇，茉莉香味飘散开来，狼人先生下意识抽动鼻翼。

还说您自己不是狗狗？小扇子后面的薄唇笑得狡黠，眼底也有狡黠情绪。

好吧，边伯贤耸耸肩膀，又说，但我的确比你年龄大。

您活了几个世纪？

多奇怪的问话方式。然而对于吸血鬼和狼人来说，这并没什么好大惊小怪。他们活得比霍亨索伦古堡还久，大概……大概要追溯到犹大出卖耶稣的时间点。

不过吸血鬼与狼人的年龄换算方式有很大区别。边伯贤目前活了两个世纪左右，换算成人类的年龄只有二十一二而已。他如实向Chenchen回答。

洋娃娃掰着手指数了数，我也活了两个世纪左右，但我的人类年龄是十四岁。

啊呀，刚刚成年的吸血鬼。

边伯贤打量着Chenchen。即便眼前的吸血鬼已经到了成年岁数，可是体型仍然娇小，比如说一只手就能盖住的乳房，一只胳膊就能搂住的腰肢，还有身高，才到他的胸口而已。洋娃娃脸上有可爱的babyfat，并且散发甜蜜的茉莉香味。

狼人本能驱使边伯贤不打招呼就吻了Chenchen的脸蛋——确切来说，是舔了Chenchen。从脸蛋舔到耳朵根，又舔到裸露在外的圆润的肩头。

洋娃娃似乎怕痒，笑着向后躲避狼人先生。她竖起手掌推开对方额头，细细喘着说，狗狗，你愿意带我走吗？

去哪儿？

哪儿都好，总之离这个又脏又吵的破地方远远的，你可以带我去你的城堡，用你暖和的狼尾巴盖在我身上，我很冷，真的。

但是今晚月色很美。

正因为月色很美，你更应该带我去你的城堡。

边伯贤看向Chenchen的手。比他的手小了整整一圈，戴着白色蕾丝手套，小荷叶边隐隐遮盖了细瘦的腕骨。他又发现洋娃娃的手指甲染了时下正流行的茜色，洋娃娃脸上的妆容也效仿了王后。用两个世纪后的词汇来说，洋娃娃非常喜欢赶时髦。

看够了吗？Chenchen有些不耐烦，立刻答应我。

真是……骄纵惯的命令口吻。

边伯贤也算是狼人一族的皇亲贵胄，从小到大绝没有谁敢用这种态度跟他讲话。想当然，他被洋娃娃惹恼了。他眯了眯眼睛，黄色瞳孔于暗夜中散发危险的幽光。

Chenchen可不怕他，甚至凑上去盯着那双黄色瞳孔，她呲着她的獠牙，并且眨了眨她暗红色的眸子，正打算说点儿什么，远处蓦然响起凄厉刺耳的吼叫。

“Baek！杀了她！”

边伯贤的表叔扔开一具新鲜的吸血鬼尸体，大吼大叫着发号施令：“杀了这群臭蝙蝠的公主！”

噢，原来是公主殿下。那么，刚才不礼貌的命令口吻就可以得到原谅了。公主殿下嘛，该有特别优待。

“他们让我杀了你。”

“所以呢？”

Chenchen轻飘飘地反问，毫无恐惧情绪，甚至摘了手套欣赏她漂亮的指甲。

“我得服从国王陛下也就是我表叔的命令，但我觉得这样做很无聊。”

Chenchen的目光从指甲转移到边伯贤的脸上，饶有趣味地打量狼人，“那你还等什么？还不答应我？”

边伯贤握住Chenchen的手，摸了摸光滑的指甲边缘，接着，他脱帽向远处的表叔以及其他亲戚致礼，便领着洋娃娃坐上他的马车离开群架现场。

但他们并没有去边伯贤的城堡。他们去城里约会了，去看了马戏团表演，去看了号称来自神秘东方的魔术——其实是变戏法——这之后，他们披着月色走过一条又一条的空旷街道。最后，他们站在桥上，月光拢着他们，可桥面只有狼人先生的影子。

Chenchen的余光发现一道粗长的黑影在狼人先生两腿间轻轻晃动，但是狼人先生的屁股后面什么都没有。

啪，她轻轻拍了拍屁股，问：“狗狗，你的尾巴呢？”

“……别叫我狗狗，亲爱的，叫我Baek伯爵或者直接称呼我伯贤都行，就是别叫我狗狗。”

“狗狗。”

“……”

“狗狗，你的狼耳朵呢？”

“亲爱的，你的蝙蝠翅膀呢？”

啪啦啪啦，Chenchen变成了蝙蝠，跳舞似的在狼人先生眼前炫耀她漂亮的翅膀。

边伯贤摘下礼帽，再慢条斯理脱了新做的西服，然后变成一头巨型西伯利亚平原狼。他抖了抖耳朵，甩了甩尾巴，小蝙蝠落去他鼻尖上，在鼻梁处留下一个吻。

送我回去，我困了。小蝙蝠变回吸血鬼公主，再次用骄纵惯的口吻命令边伯贤。

但是巨狼并没有变回Baek伯爵，他用鼻子拱了拱Chenchen，示意洋娃娃骑在他身上。

好吧，骑着你回去，我还没骑过狼，会很快吗？比疯马还快吗？

嗷呜——

巨狼对着月亮咆哮一声便消失了，再回来时，嘴里叼着一朵毛良茛。一来一去间比闪电的速度还快。

Chenchen为此惊讶至极，都忘了要去接毛良茛。巨狼依旧拿鼻子轻轻拱她的手，她呲着她尖尖小小的獠牙笑起来，接过花朵叼在自己嘴里，一边脱去高跟鞋一边含混不清说，让我先脱了鞋子，还有袜子，我不想弄脏它们。

拖地裙摆下赤裸白皙的双足若隐若现，一只手就能握住的乳房也时不时擦过巨狼的后背。吸血鬼公主迎着风兴奋地呼喊，为从未感受过的比闪电还快的速度。巨狼却心猿意马，平生头一次讨厌自己的迅捷。

九个月后，Chenchen迎来她二百五十六岁的生日，生日礼物正是九个月前与她短暂私奔的狗狗。

按照表哥说法，由于Baek伯爵违抗杀死吸血鬼公主的命令，让整个狼人种族蒙羞，是奇耻大辱，因此，他被家族除名，以生日礼物的形式送给那些臭蝙蝠，随臭蝙蝠们任意差遣。

这是天大的羞辱。曾得到这种惩罚的吸血鬼或者狼人宁愿喝下圣水或是享受满月，也不愿给死对头做奴仆。

然而他们估算错误，边伯贤并未在满月那天欣赏月光，他以奴仆的身份陪在他的洋娃娃身边，直到两个多世纪后的今天。

不是我说，狗狗，你那些亲戚的品味太差了，竟然在你的脖子上系了一个巨型蝴蝶结，还是粉红色，并且系得那么紧，我当时真恨不得用剪刀剪断它。

但我觉得那个蝴蝶结很漂亮。

……多漂亮？

和两个多世纪前的月色一样美。

好吧，我输给你的情话了。

谢谢夸奖，我的公主。

5.失败的教育方式

Chenchen收到表哥的回信。

信里说，别拿你的经期综合症做借口，那不是你一夜间杀死近百个人类的理由，你知不知道为了给你收拾残局让协会花了多少心思，我又跟那些老不死费了多少口舌，也别指责我，要怪就怪我母亲你姨母失败的教育方式，她把你宠坏了，我们都把你宠坏了，给你一个不能劝导你的仆人，又由着你和他私奔，什么见鬼的发情期，要我说，那就是勾引，他带坏了你，听我的，立刻开除他。

下个月的满月日见面，不许找借口不开门。

你的Xiumin。

边伯贤面无表情读完回信，Chenchen扑进他怀里，亲了亲他的下巴，问，你生气了吗？表哥让我开除你。

你不会的，边伯贤指着颈侧的伤口，抱起Chenchen爱抚光裸双腿间的花穴，说道，亲爱的，我敢保证没有我你会立刻死掉。

手指挤进花穴了，像他的狗鸡巴那样干着湿软穴道。

Chenchen猫眼般的眸子也变得湿润，她故意夹紧花穴，用肉壁挤压边伯贤的手指。又翻身趴在书桌边，拉高裙子翘起屁股，软糯糯的音色只说了两个字：干我。

看吧，是不是失败的教育方式？如表哥所说，公主殿下被她的仆人带坏了，变成淫乱下流的小母狗，没了精液就活不下去了。

边伯贤弯腰虚虚趴在Chenchen背上，硬胀粗大的性器官慢慢塞进花穴，然后剧烈晃动着公狗腰操干他的洋娃娃。

他摸着Chenchen的乳房，哑着嗓子问，亲爱的，我们在一起二百多年，为什么你还像刚发育的少女？胸还没有我的拳头大，我射给你的精液都去哪儿了？

啊呜，Chenchen拿起边伯贤的手咬了一口指尖，委屈地抱怨，我天生就是这样，难道你喜欢AV电影里的大胸女人？

边伯贤把Chenchen翻过去，低头欣赏被他操成圆筒状的花穴，那地方湿透了，花唇红肿外翻，还挂着一圈被捣出来的白浆。

“我可不喜欢那些大胸人类，”他含住洋娃娃的乳尖，像婴儿那般吸吮，“她们穿不了我买的内衣，她们穿上太丑了。”

Chenchen夹紧挂在边伯贤腰侧的双腿，又夹紧花穴，肉壁明显感觉到鸡巴表皮暴起的青筋，那让她快潮吹了。她按着狼人先生的后脑勺，挺起胸巴望对方把她舔得更爽。

“再快些……唔……全都插进来……”

边伯贤喘着粗气，用他黄色的瞳孔舔舐Chenchen漂亮赤裸的身体，接着，他直起腰掐住洋娃娃的腿根，一下一下往花穴深处撞着。他那么快，胯骨撞在小巧的屁股上发出啪啪啪的动静，淫乱花穴被他干得噗叽噗叽作响，和Chenchen的呻吟声一样好听。

“还要进去哪儿？要进去你的子宫吗？要被射满吗？”

洋娃娃舔了舔尖锐的獠牙，骤然缩紧花穴夹住越来越胀大的狗鸡巴。

再明显不过的邀请了，边伯贤开始用更重的力气操干花穴。挤进子宫的龟头渐渐肿胀，硬硬撑开脆弱内壁，以至柔软小腹上隆起一个小鼓包。Chenchen睁圆了暗红色眼睛，细细打着抖迎接精液冲刷子宫的快感。

天知道那比吸血还让她满足。

吸血只能填饱饿坏的胃，但是和狼人先生做爱可以赶跑永生不死的孤独。

狼人先生说得没错，没有他，她会立即死掉。

6.诡计多端

什么？你问我是怎么想？

这还用问吗？难道你真的以为我只是单纯觉得服从表叔的命令无聊？那我只能坚持我的结论了——人类都是低等又愚蠢的生物。

我有二百多年的时间在任意时刻杀死那位吸血鬼公主，然后回到我的族群继承我表叔的王位。但那样做就违背我的初衷了。

我不是不知道违抗命令的下场，我故意的，在看见公主的猫眼睛时就开始打我的算盘。如果我当着他们的面带走臭蝙蝠们的掌上明珠，他们就会给我惩罚，惩罚我活着的每一天都是吸血鬼的仆人。这样一来，我就可以天天看到那双猫眼睛，用我的情话和我的身体诱惑公主拒绝那些臭蝙蝠的求婚，让公主没有我就会立即死掉。

当然了，没有Chenchen的话，我也会立即死掉。

对了，这是我和你的秘密，请别透漏给公主殿下，她已经够任性了，天天喊我狗狗喊了二百多年，无论如何我也是狼人们的伯爵，总被狼人的死对头吸血鬼称呼为狗狗太不像话。

“狗狗——狗——狗——你在哪儿？我饿了——”

“这就来——”

那么，先暂时说到这儿吧。

祝您晚安。

彩蛋

7.吸血鬼监管协会

宣读完毕强制令后，Loey和Sehun折回夜店。意料中，警察们全副武装站在那儿，并且对眼前惨状感到惊恐，有几个已经跑去角落大吐特吐。

两位吸血鬼对视一眼，走去DJ打碟位置，然后拿出扩音喇叭替Chenchen收拾残局。

“test，test，1，2，3，咳咳……”

警察们立即举起武器对准突然出现的两个陌生人，他们很疑惑，这两个身穿高档三件套西服的男人是从哪儿冒出来的？前门和后门不是已经被包围了吗？

Sehun翻了个白眼，他讨厌被红外线瞄准，更讨厌人类先兵再兵、兵完又兵的粗鲁行为。他拧着眉毛，暗红色瞳仁缓缓扫视在场的每一个警察，对他们施以迷魂计。

而Loey用语言给他们洗脑。

“听好了，各位，首先我对今晚的悲剧感到无比兴奋——哦不，是无比沉痛，今天凌晨两点三十六分左右，也就是刚才，这里发生了惨绝人寰的屠杀案，这要归咎于疯狂嗜血的街头帮派，他们在这地方和仇家火并，并且伤及众多无辜，而他们在灭掉仇家的同时也被仇家全部杀光光，连看门犬都不放过，真是……真是毫无人性呢。

“所以，你们接下来的任务就是清理现场，然后找出侥幸逃脱的帮派成员，比如说封锁路口，发布通缉令——唔，还有什么，让我想想……Sehun，他们还会做什么来着？”

“爱做什么做什么，你别废话了，我饿了，我想去吃午饭。”

“好吧，blahblahblah，你们爱做什么做什么，解——散——”

啪，Loey打了个响指，他和Sehun变成蝙蝠从通风口飞走了，留下警察们按他们说得那样开始清理现场。

两只蝙蝠各自戴着单片镜寻找合适的用餐场所。在经过某个公园时，Sehun似乎发现了什么，他立在枝头用他暗红色的眼睛盯着那团光。

“那是什么？”Loey问。

“我想……”Sehun舔了舔獠牙尖，“我想我找到我们的午餐了。”

“那不是——没错，我同意你的看法，Sehun，那会是我们的午餐。”

并且是晚餐以及明天的早餐、午餐、晚餐，或许还是之后每一天的早午晚餐，谁知道呢，反正……棒呆了，真的，棒呆的决定。


	2. 冷静的重要性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人兽情节 注意观看！！！

1.愿意跟我一起晒月亮吗？

边伯贤推开卧室门，Chenchen不在。

黑绒布质地的窗帘依然保持紧闭，尽管现在是晚上了，吸血鬼可以正常出没了，但整个房间还是和白天一样怕光。不过英俊的狼人先生并不在意这些，犬科动物的特性让他们无论是白昼还是黑夜都可以照常使用眼睛。黄色瞳孔缓缓扫视一圈房间，目光先停留在梳妆台上的花瓶，那儿插着一朵毛良茛，血红色，单薄柔软的花瓣上还坠着一颗水珠——他知道，一分钟或者两分钟前，Chenchen肯定为毛良茛换了干净的水，于是他抬头看向天花板。

两条白皙细瘦的腿倒悬在天花板中央位置，像一束柔和白光。往下几寸是黑色蓬蓬裙。受地心引力控制，裙摆翻过来下垂，露出一层又一层的黑纱内衬，以及一截柔软的白皙的小肚子——哦对了，还有白色蕾丝内裤，可不能忽略这最重要的一点，不能忽略狼人先生为公主殿下精挑细选的礼物。

在Chenchen所有的贴身衣物中，边伯贤最喜欢这件，裁缝手艺精湛，白色蕾丝勾出的花朵栩栩如生，如果仔细看，会觉得花朵开在Chenchen的小腹上，他喜欢吻着花朵的同时听着他的洋娃娃因为怕痒而发出的清亮笑声。 

骤然吹来一阵小风。Chenchen掀开裙子，露出不怎么高兴的脸蛋。

“你是在视奸我吗？”

由于公主殿下正在使用她擅长倒挂的吸血鬼本领，因为不高兴而下垂的嘴角让边伯贤产生视觉错觉，他认为公主殿下是笑着的。他抬手戳了戳公主殿下柔软的脸蛋，说：“亲爱的，你笑起来真美。”

Chenchen张开嘴，啊呜一口咬住边伯贤的手指，但她并不用力，像嘬奶的小奶猫，叼着手指尖发出啧啧的动静。

“狗狗，你的眼睛在骗你，”Chenchen含糊不清说道，“我没有笑，我现在很生气。”

边伯贤搅弄着公主殿下口腔里湿热的舌头，眯起眼睛，幻想那是公主殿下的湿软穴眼儿正吸着他的狗鸡巴。他咽了咽干渴的喉咙，说话声音发哑：“我当然知道，我只是想夸你而已，不可以吗，亲爱的？”

“可以，”Chenchen翻身下落，向边伯贤展露她的笑容，“你喜欢我的笑，是这样吗？你喜欢我对你笑。”

“非常喜欢。”

边伯贤低头舔舐Chenchen的嘴角，直到那地方被他舔得湿漉漉，他才让舌头沿着半张的薄唇钻进口腔。公主殿下抬手搂住他的脖颈，仰头与他亲密热烈地接吻。

“狗狗，”Chenchen用黏糊糊的声线唤道，“你喜欢我和我接吻，对吗？我觉得你的舌头快钻进我的喉咙了，就和你的狗鸡巴一样，不停往我的穴里钻。”

边伯贤并未回答，他抬手扣紧Chenchen的后脑，另一只手紧紧勾住Chenchen的后腰，用力把公主殿下往他的怀里带。公主殿下瘦瘦小小的身体散发着茉莉香味，甜美且柔软，而公主殿下又在怀里不安分地扭来扭去，用她同样柔软的肚子蹭着边伯贤的鼠蹊。要蹭出火了。

狼人先生突然觉得自己食欲大增，他的手从裙摆底下钻进去，重重揉捏着公主殿下细瘦的腿，然后去摸公主殿下的屁股，指尖挑起内裤的蕾丝花边，按了按开始鼓胀的会阴，又轻柔地爱抚饱满肥厚的肉唇。那地方湿黏无比，不需要钻进穴里边伯贤都知道公主殿下这会儿有多想和他做爱。

可是Chenchen突然推开他，走去梳妆台前坐下来，掌根撑着下巴，无聊地看自己的手指拨弄毛良茛花瓣。

“我不想做爱，至少现在不想，”公主殿下叹了口长长的气，“我想吸处女的血，狗狗，我想出门。”

“亲爱的，你可以出门，但你不能吸处女的血。”

“那非处女呢？”

“只要是人类就不行。”

Chenchen哀嚎，甚至夸张地假装晕倒以示不满。她柔软乌黑的长卷发铺满她身下的黑色花岗岩地板，发丝蜷曲成藤蔓形状，发梢蔓延去边伯贤脚边。

狼人先生变成一头巨狼，用脑袋拱了拱公主殿下，拱了拱手，拱了拱脚，意思就是别躺地上，地上很凉，会生病的。

Chenchen仍然闭着她的猫眼睛，她抬手勾住巨狼宽厚的肩背，再使力强迫巨狼卧在她身边，接着缩起手脚伸进巨狼的肚皮底下——好软啊——又向前蹭了蹭，脑袋歪歪斜斜枕着巨狼的肩膀。

“狗狗，别担心我，我不会生病，”Chenchen睁开眼，柔柔地望着巨狼黄色的瞳孔，“我可是吸血鬼——”她顿住，发出一个烦躁的气音，“一年不能吸血的吸血鬼，DAMN IT!”旋即收起烦躁，继续用柔软目光望着巨狼，“倒是你，狗狗，天气越来越冷了，你这样趴着没关系吗？你的爪子不觉得冷吗？”

霎时间，巨狼变回被废黜的Baek伯爵，可他仍用犬科动物的方式——蹭鼻尖表达爱意——蹭了蹭Chenchen小巧可爱的鼻头，“这没什么，亲爱的，我可是抗冻的西伯利亚巨狼。”

“西伯利亚雪橇犬？哈士奇？萨摩耶？阿拉斯加？雪橇三傻？”

“……你说什么就是什么。”

公主殿下终于被哄高兴了，亲昵地一声声地唤狼人先生狗狗。她清亮美妙的笑声在耳朵周围打转，那样可爱，狼人先生决定为了这份可爱不计较公主殿下执意送给他的爱称——他也从未计较过——一遍接一遍应着，是，Chenchen，是是，我的公主。

“那么，狗狗，你愿意和我去晒月亮吗？”

“我当然愿意，乐意至极。”

于是边伯贤重新变成一头巨狼，驼起他的公主披着夜色飞奔，最终，停在山坡顶上，停在月桂树下，双双躺着，并且戴上他们新买回来的墨镜——Supreme春夏新款，狼人先生的最爱——一同享受温柔的莹白色的月光。

可我还是想吸血，真的，我太饿了。

你瞧，亲爱的，看着那边那座教堂的十字架你就不会感到饥饿了。

……FUCK OFF.

别说脏话，亲爱的，这是以毒攻毒。

好，一周后我们一起晒满月，如何？

我错了。

2.人类四大发明之一

Chenchen对着穿衣镜龇牙咧嘴，左看看右看看，主要是观察她的一对獠牙。突然间，她举起手里的拔牙钳夹住獠牙——

“Chenchen！”

边伯贤冲过来抢走拔牙钳，然后抡圆胳膊把那玩意儿扔出了窗户。

吸血鬼与狼人沉默地对峙着。最终，狼人先生叹了口长长的气。

“亲爱的，你不能这么做。”

Chenchen知道自己犯错了，但不能怪她，强制令要逼疯她了，让她从暴躁变得失魂落魄，变得一举一动不受脑子的控制。在看到电视里的牙科诊所广告后，她鬼使神差去诊所偷来大小不一数把拔牙钳，决定拔了这两颗獠牙，那么，就能出门吸血了。

“可我想吸血……狗狗，我快被折磨疯了……”

公主殿下抽泣着，猫眼睛含了一汪眼泪，眼睛眨了眨，眼泪跟珍珠似的往下掉。

边伯贤拥住Chenchen，用手帕为公主殿下仔细擦干净哭湿的脸蛋。

“亲爱的，你的獠牙里装了GPS，如果你拔了，后果会比强制令更严重。”

“我讨厌GPS，要不是这该死的东西，委员会就不会知道我在那天晚上吸血了。”

边伯贤也讨厌GPS，真的，如果没有这该死的小玩意儿，他的洋娃娃就不用遭受这些。

一百五十六年前，鉴于人类日益发达的科学技术和好奇心，吸血鬼、狼人、女巫和食尸鬼，以及各种奇珍异兽，他们在不同程度上受到人类的骚扰，于是他们各自建立监管委员会，并且商讨出种种条例与惩罚手段。一方面是自我保护，另一方面，也是保护人类——天知道一旦两边发生战争会造成多么恐怖的后果。

起初，管理很困难，有诸多未登记在案的非人类疯狂报复人类，因此遭受到人类的反抗。人类派出猎手无区别屠杀，以至非人类的存活数量大幅度减少。边伯贤的表叔就死在那时候。

而随着科技进步，20世纪末尾，互联网诞生，手机和电脑诞生，各种追踪软件也迅速占领市场。监管委员会利用人类的发明加强管理，其中，吸血鬼监管委员会下了强制令，命令每一个登记在案的吸血鬼必须把微型GPS镶在獠牙里，以便随时追踪位置和活动情况。

边伯贤仍然记得Chenchen装GPS时哭得有多惹人心疼。他不得不当着所有吸血鬼的面学小狗叫，以此来分散公主殿下的注意力，甚至替公主殿下抓来她最喜欢的处女作为安慰礼物。

当时在牙科诊所，Chenchen舍不得边伯贤为她放低身段，她冲嘲笑狼人先生的吸血鬼们大吼大叫，威胁他们要是再敢笑一下就咬断他们的喉咙，并且真的咬死了一个吸血鬼以作警示。

“没人敢嘲笑你，狗狗，没人敢。”

Chenchen拥住巨狼，脑袋埋进胸口厚实的灰白色毛发，顺便擦干净眼泪鼻涕，这才抬头冲巨狼笑起来。

“狗狗，我不哭了，你不是喜欢我的笑容吗？我不哭了。”

巨狼舔了舔Chenchen的脸蛋，而后安静地卧在公主脚边等待手术完成。

至于狼人先生自己，由于他被废黜并且被送给吸血鬼当仆人，如今他既不属于狼人一族也不归吸血鬼管理，更无法归类到奇珍异兽的类目，三不管，所以他“侥幸”逃过在牙齿里装GPS的“酷刑”。这让他不仅在行动上更自由，并且可以在吸血鬼监管委员会兼职，比如说追踪未登记在案的非人类，或者帮助吸血鬼捕杀某些大块头，像这一类的杂活，而报酬则是拥有多余的“救命水”。

现在，公主殿下因为强制令而不惜拔了獠牙以求出门吸血。

“需要我学狗狗叫哄你开心吗，亲爱的？”

Chenchen揉了揉哭红的鼻尖，闷声说：“狗狗，我知道我错了，我再忍忍，忍完这一年。”

边伯贤放下心来，抱着公主殿下回去卧室，用疯狂热烈的性爱代替吸血行为安慰公主。

3.“以毒攻毒”

强制令的有效期已经过去十个月，边伯贤为Chenchen打气，加油！亲爱的！还有两个月就解禁了！公主殿下搡开狼人先生的脑袋，顺便在他屁股上狠狠踢了一脚——可惜这会儿狼人先生收起了尾巴，否则她一定把粗大且毛茸茸的尾巴结结实实捆在吊灯上，让狼人先生倒吊一整天。

“你最好别烦我，我这会儿心态很不好，很容易去他妈的强制令。”Chenchen拿天鹅绒被捂住脑袋，强迫自己在晚上的九点二十一分入睡。

边伯贤仍坚持他的劝导，“别说脏话，亲爱的，那让你显得很粗鲁。”

“去他的粗鲁！”Chenchen缩在被窝里喊，“我要吸血！我要吸光愚蠢人类的血！”

边伯贤抓了抓头发，走去床边蹲下来，隔着天鹅绒被亲吻那团隆起的鼓包。

“不如我们去晒月亮，去山坡顶上，在月桂树下晒月亮。”

“不去。”

“那我们去抓蝴蝶。”

“不去——上次抓回来的蛾子还堆在阁楼！”

边伯贤没主意了，和被窝里的公主殿下一起唉声叹气。

一年内不能吸血的强制令比经期综合症还讨人烦。Chenchen曾自暴自弃地想，她宁愿被送去罗马尼亚审判也不要受强制令的制约——至少罗马尼亚的犯人还能用老弱病残的鲜血充饥。

虽然不吸血并不会让Chenchen死去，但是会让她变得无比暴躁，看这个不顺眼，看那个不顺眼，就昨天，她在这栋别墅里发了好大一通脾气，边哭边发脾气，最后，抱着桌子腿哭哭啼啼地磨牙。

而在过去的十个月之内，为了安抚Chenchen的暴躁，边伯贤用了无数办法，比如说假扮成雪橇犬那种蠢狗哄公主殿下开心，或者天天送一大捧毛良茛给公主殿下——这个办法只维持了三天，因为公主殿下发脾气勒令不许任何红色物体出现在别墅内——当然，少不了晒月亮的保留节目。十个月过去了，随着Chenchen变得越来越坏的脾气，什么办法都不管用了。

这可愁坏了狼人先生。于是在某个白天，将公主殿下哄睡着后，他决定去医院的血库偷几包鲜血安慰公主殿下。他也顺利偷到了，然而刚跨出医院大门就被Loey和Sehun拦住去路。

两位高大的监管员彬彬有礼，即使边伯贤是个被废黜的伯爵也依然尊称他为伯爵殿下。他们说，伯爵殿下，您这是在害公主。

边伯贤翻了个白眼，得了吧，如果我不把这些血浆带回去，倒霉的可是我。随即露出惆怅表情，可怜巴巴说，你们了解强制令的后果，你们的公主正为此遭受天大的痛苦。

Loey和Sehun不为所动，依然保持彬彬有礼的态度，重复道，伯爵殿下，请交出血浆。

如果我不交呢？

那么您再也见不到这个月以及以后每个月的救命水，Xiumin先生特地交代。

天……这比Chenchen的暴躁还要他的命。

边伯贤迟疑了，他的脑袋瓜飞速旋转着，飞快地比对他和面前两个监管员的武力值。但他放弃了。实际上，以他的本事，再加上运气，完全可以干掉这两个吸血鬼，可他害怕的是Xiumin先生。Chenchen那位表哥。不仅掌控他的救命水，更重要的是，能随时编出一道命令把他的洋娃娃送去他找不到的地方。

大魔王，熟练背诵阿瓦达要你老命咒语的超级大魔王。狼人先生坚持二百多年的评价。

边伯贤举高双手投降，好好好，你们拿走吧。

Loey打了个响指，十几个血浆包从边伯贤身上凭空消失。

不过……狼人先生发出疑问，你们怎么知道我在这儿？我又不是吸血鬼，我的獠牙里可没有装GPS。

您身上有公主的味道，Sehun又指了指路灯柱上安装的摄像头，还有监控。

边伯贤忍不住破口大骂——又他妈什么时候装得？！愚蠢的人类！

回到别墅。

边伯贤轻轻捧起难过的小蝙蝠，用他的指尖抚摸小蝙蝠的翅膀。

“很难受吗，亲爱的？”

小蝙蝠变回公主殿下，可怜地往狼人先生怀里钻。

“我觉得我快死了。”

“或许……”他歪着脑袋露出他的脖颈，“或许你可以吸我的血。”

Chenchen瞪圆眼珠，用了将近半分钟来消化这个出乎意料的提议。

“不行！”

公主殿下从狼人先生的臂弯里跳下来，“绝对不行！我宁愿去教堂看十字架！”

“可是——”

“别劝我！真的，狗狗，我宁愿把十字架挂在脖子上也不会吸你的血！”

说完，她变成蝙蝠一溜烟飞得没影了。直到快天亮才回来。带着乱蓬蓬的卷发和被撕破的蛋糕裙。

边伯贤吓疯了，甚至打算变成巨狼去收拾欺负Chenchen的混账。他的洋娃娃却拦住他，闷声说，别这么做，狗狗，你打不过他。

……他是谁？

Chenchen翻了个白眼，超，级，大，魔，王。

呃……好吧。

边伯贤又问，所以，你刚才是去找超级大魔王算账了，是吗？

Chenchen闷闷不乐地点头，仰起脸，哭哭啼啼向狼人先生展示她被撕坏的裙子。

我讨厌超级大魔王，他竟然在树林里溜我，跟我玩什么该死的捉迷藏，你瞧，狗狗，树枝挂破了我的裙子，还有我的头发，被风吹得乱七八糟。

边伯贤松了口气，看样子，“罪魁祸首”是公主殿下的路痴，而非他们谁都打不过的超级大魔王。

可是你看，Chenchen转而笑得狡黠，从内衣里接连抽出几个小药瓶，狗狗，你看，我拿了好多你的救命水回来，嘻嘻，大魔王肯定气坏了。

……

狗狗？

边伯贤默默脱了衬衫，光着上半身，稍稍转头让脖颈面对Chenchen。

“我可是狼人，亲爱的，”他说，“别担心我，吸血并不能让我受到任何伤害。”

“狗狗你是要惹我生气吗！”

“恰恰相反。”

狼人先生竖起手掌，尖利的指甲从皮肉之下钻出来，接着，指甲划破了脖颈。鲜血外溢，小溪一般汇聚在狼人先生的手心里。他向Chenchen伸出这只手，公主殿下立刻被血腥味吸引，抽了抽鼻翼，呲着獠牙，又舔了舔嘴唇。

“过来，亲爱的，”他引诱她，“来狗狗这儿，填饱你的肚子。”

吸血鬼公主像中了魔咒，晃晃悠悠走向狼人，再踮起脚，鼻尖贴着脖颈贪婪地嗅闻。

“对，就是这样，亲爱的，别跟你的狗狗客气。”

狼人先生收紧搂住公主殿下的手臂，并且让下巴仰得更高，方便血液的吸食。

Chenchen尖锐的獠牙猛地刺破皮肉，牙齿切断数根静脉血管，霎时间，鲜血流出边伯贤的身体，当然，只有小部分染红了他的皮肤，绝大部分都进了公主殿下的嘴巴。

Chenchen像个小奶猫，贪婪嘬吸边伯贤的血液。鲜血顺着她的下巴滑落，从脖颈到胸口有大片的红色，甚至濡湿了黑色的蛋糕蓬蓬裙。她吸食的速度很快，不消片刻就饮下1000cc的血液。

边伯贤感到头晕，不得不攥着床脚的立柱来稳住身体。而吸血的的同时，公主殿下的口水流进他的血管，像感染了某种危险至极的病毒，他身上一会儿冷一会儿热，眼前飘起雪花点，耳朵里阵阵轰鸣，细微的骨骼碎裂声开始弥漫于体内，越来越响，到最后，发出咔哒咔哒的重新拼合的动静。边伯贤甩了甩头，试图赶在身体里的异样。

“狗狗……”Chenchen仰起脸，“是我咬疼你了吗？”

“……”

“狗狗？”

呜……呜……嗷呜——

边伯贤异化了。在感染吸血鬼的口水后，发生只在满月才出现的异化。身体变得比狼型大了好几圈，四肢粗长，四个爪子也厚实宽大，尖利指甲紧紧抓着地板，两排尖锐可怖的狼牙呲着，一边喘粗气一边恶狠狠瞪视Chenchen。

“狗狗——啊！！！”

真正的狼人猛地扑倒了Chenchen，鼻尖贴着她的脸蛋嗅闻，黄色瞳仁散发出即将捕杀的讯号。

一阵阵热气喷在脸上，Chenchen怕极了，动都不敢动。

“狗狗，别——”

刺啦！尖爪划破了衣襟，连带划破胸口，白皙皮肉上留下几道狰狞伤痕。黑色蕾丝内衣也被划破了，隐隐可见粉红色的乳尖。

狼人低头看着，把湿润鼻头挪到那儿，慢慢嗅闻起来，片刻，又长又湿的舌头直直舔过乳尖。

Chenchen已经吓哭了，在狼人身下打着哆嗦，抽噎着求狼人别这么做。然而狼人对她可怜的乞求充耳不闻，两条后腿蹲坐下来，像好奇的人类婴儿打量Chenchen半遮半露的下体。又是刺啦一声响动，前肢的利爪划破内裤，脆弱可怜的花穴紧紧闭拢，肥厚花唇也闭合，毫无半点情动的模样。不过穴口处零星的水光并没有逃过狼人的眼睛，更没有逃过敏感极的嗅觉——

该死的敏感度！

就在刚才被舔舐乳尖时，Chenchen的下体有了反应。该死的二百多年几乎天天做爱的经历！该死！

Chenchen强迫自己冷静下来，颤抖着说：“别这样，狗狗，等你恢复意识我们做多少次都可以，别现在就——啊啊！！！”

狼人粗大到可怕的性器官毫无预警捅进Chenchen的身体，并且贯穿脆弱的子宫口。接着，狼人发挥它的动物本能，一下一下地操干可怜的花穴，没有技巧，没有温柔，全凭本能占有它身下的雌性。

Chenchen早就吓坏了，也疼疯了，连尖叫求饶都忘了，睁着一双空洞的眼睛，任由眼泪不停留下来。可她的潜意识还在工作，驱使她喃喃念着她赋予狼人的爱称。

“狗狗……狗狗……狗狗……”

意外的，她的喃喃好像起了作用，狼人停下疯狂抽插的动作，黄色瞳仁一寸寸扫过她的身体，最后，停在正流血的阴部。鼻头抽动几下，狼人从Chenchen的身体里退出来，趴下嗅闻下体。倏地，狼人伸出舌头舔了舔那儿，一下接一下慢慢舔着，甚至让舌尖钻进去舔舐穴里的血。

Chenchen打了个哆嗦，脑袋恢复了零星意识。

“狗狗？”

狼人再度直起身体趴去她身上，粗大的器官轻轻戳了戳穴口才往里面挤。

还是很疼，可这回狼人放慢速度，进去一下再出来一下，同时舔舐着Chenchen的乳房，虽然没有技巧，但湿润的舌头足以激发快感从体内生出。

Chenchen咽了咽干渴的嗓子，她知道狼人也恢复了些许边伯贤的意识，她努力让自己放松下来，抖着手去拥抱狼人，又勉强仰起头凑近狼人的耳朵。

“狗狗，这是给你的酬劳，作为我吸血的感谢礼物，”她抚摸着狼人的鼻梁，“但你不能弄疼我，你温柔一点儿，就像我们平时那样，好吗？”

狼人眯了眯眼睛，像是在理解Chenchen的话。

“狗狗，冷静下来，”Chenchen吻了吻狼人的鼻头，“想想我们一起度过的二百多年，想想你送我的毛良茛，想想你给我买的蕾丝内衣，还有月桂树梢上的月亮。”

“……”

Chenchen学习动物，用脸蛋蹭了蹭狼人粗壮的脖子。

"Darling,nobody is perfect."

狼人垂下巨大的脑袋，似乎在忍受极大痛苦一般，喘得非常厉害。

“呜……呜……嗷呜——”

“狗狗？”

“……对不起，亲爱的。”

天……

异化结束，边伯贤沮丧地趴在Chenchen身上。公主殿下温柔地抚摸狼人先生光裸的后背，并且用指尖调皮地敲了敲对方肩胛骨。她闭着眼睛，唱歌似的低吟：

"Darling,nobody is perfect."

边伯贤抱起Chenchen，充满歉意地望着他的洋娃娃，一遍遍亲吻洋娃娃，幼犬一般舔舐洋娃娃细性感的锁骨。

"But I love you."他说，"forever and ever."

4.正确的道歉方式

那可真是一场可怕的危机，不是吗？

虽然紧接就用温柔无比的性爱安抚Chenchen——公主殿下也展现出高度的配合——但边伯贤总能察觉到Chenchen还是有些怕他。

这可如何是好？真正的满月日即将来临，超级大魔王会亲自上门看望他们。主要确保公主在当天不会受到狼人的伤害，次要方面则是给狼人送来下个月的救命水。

超级大魔王聪明极了，一眼就会瞧出他们之间的异样，如果在那之前还有零星尴尬包围他们，超级大魔王一定会带走他的洋娃娃。

边伯贤的手指在椅子扶手上哒哒哒敲着，一墙之隔的后面，Chenchen正坐在飘窗上发呆。

好吧。边伯贤叹了口长长的气，就用那个办法吧，去向她道歉吧。

偶尔，注意这里的用词——很抱歉，狼人先生不允许接下来的话被记录在案，但实在是太有趣了，有趣到足以成为他们漫长并且稍许枯燥的婚姻史里叫人为之提神的一段——

偶尔，边伯贤只让狼耳朵和狼尾巴露出来，然后不太高兴的学一声狗狗叫。

汪，高兴了吗，亲爱的？别为这漫长枯燥的时间生气了，真的不打算摸摸我的狼耳朵和狼尾巴吗？你看，它们等着你呢。

由于这个办法百年难得用上一回，所以Chenchen非常受用。她会扑进狼人先生的怀里，摸摸狼耳朵，高兴地说，我不生气了，狗狗，我爱你，狗狗。

所以，边伯贤打开门之前先让狼耳朵和狼尾巴露出来，这才向Chenchen走去。

他站在公主殿下身后，清了清嗓子，说：“亲爱的，你看，你最喜欢的狼耳朵和狼尾巴。”

Chenchen回过头，看一眼狼耳朵，看一眼轻轻晃着的狼尾巴，两条细瘦的胳膊虚虚抱着膝盖，脑袋也枕在膝盖上。她看着狼人看了好久，久得月亮都从月桂树枝头掉下去了。

公主殿下终于张开双臂，“狗狗，抱我。”

边伯贤连忙走过去，紧紧拥住Chenchen，低语道：“对不起，亲爱的，对不起……”

“你真的吓坏我了，我都以为你要吃了我。”

“对不起……”

“我也有错，我该忍耐的。”

边伯贤捧起Chenchen的脸蛋，拨开额发露出漂亮的猫眼睛，“或许你不用再忍耐。”

公主殿下怔愣片刻，随即连声拒绝，甚至发誓自己绝对能把最后两个月也忍过去。

“不，亲爱的，你没有明白我的意思，以毒攻毒，现在我身体里有你的唾液，我再不会在满月日之外异化了。”

“我不信。”

“难道你忘了吗？”边伯贤的手掌贴住Chenchen胸口快愈合的挠伤痕迹，“你忘了？人类吸食吸血鬼的血后也会变成吸血鬼，虽然我是狼人，但道理一样。”

这算什么荒唐逻辑？

可怕的是Chenchen竟然相信了。那恐怕要怪罪于狼人先生的眼睛。月下，黄色瞳仁散发泉水一般的柔情，一如他成为她的仆人那晚，她嫌弃他的蝴蝶结太艳俗，他却说蝴蝶结很漂亮，就像九个月前的月色，就像那时那样美。

比我还美吗？

和你一样，亲爱的，和你一样美。


	3. C'est la vie

1.魔镜啊魔镜

“在看什么，亲爱的？”

当狼人先生推开房门时，一眼就瞧见他的洋娃娃对着窗户旁的穿衣镜左看右看。他也走过去，站在公主殿下身后，低头亲吻漂亮的天鹅颈。

Chenchen就着这个姿势靠在边伯贤胸口，侧过头，仰起脸，与狼人先生交换热吻。但她还不忘打量穿衣镜中的自己。狼人先生注意到她的分心，故意用撑起帐篷的裤裆蹭了蹭她的臀缝，颇为不满地抱怨，抱怨公主殿下别在这时候跑神，要专心点儿，专心和他接吻。

“狗狗，”Chenchen转身抱住边伯贤，“我总觉得我老了。”

“是啊，你已经是一个超过四百岁的老太婆。”

“我没跟你开玩笑，狗狗，”Chenchen走到穿衣镜前，漂亮脸蛋几乎贴在单向玻璃上，“我长皱纹了，你看，这儿，这儿有一条皱纹！”

“……那是镜子的裂纹，亲爱的。”

“啊？”

狼人先生的手指尖在裂纹下方画重点线，“这里，看到了吗？”

明显的放松情绪从公主殿下眼底浮出，她松了一口长长的气，可怜巴巴说：“我还以为我老了，”她说着，转身扑进狼人先生怀里，“我昨天睡觉做梦了，梦见我变成长满皱纹的老太婆，头发掉光了，牙齿也掉光了，可你还像那天晚上那样英俊，然后我们去山顶晒月亮，看见我们的人都问我是不是你的外婆——外婆？他们认真的吗？我才不吃小红帽！不不，我根本就不是你的狼外婆！”

公主殿下喋喋不休的抱怨让狼人先生忍俊不禁，他吻了吻她的脸蛋，“你当然不是狼外婆，你知道，我也没有外婆，只有一个死了几百年的表叔。”

“对，那个可怜的家伙，死于几百年前某个深冬夜晚，我记得他的皮毛被人类做成了脚垫，是吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“真可怜。”

“嗯哼。”

Chenchen松开抱住边伯贤的手臂，将狼人先生轻轻推了一把，推到床边坐着，而她自己也提起裙摆跨坐在狼人先生腿上。她小小的手掌轻柔摩挲他的脸颊，“虽然你的表叔曾经试图杀了我，让你，但我还是很感谢他，感谢他试图杀了我的想法。”

“为什么？”

“若非如此，你就不会在这儿了，”公主殿下笑起来，猫一般的眸子眯着，“狗狗，他把你送给我，所以我该谢谢他。”

“你要感谢的难道不应该是我吗？我反抗了他的命令，所以才被他当作礼物送给你。”

“但命令是他提出的。”

“但那天晚上是我们聊天在先，你忘了吗？亲爱的，那天晚上的月色。”

“我当然没忘，那天晚上月色很美。”

“今天呢？”

今天？Chenchen回头看了眼窗外，外面夜色深重乌云密布，正下着大雪，窗棂那儿的积雪堆了足足十几公分高。外面的光只有路灯光。外面没有月亮。

“今晚的月色也很美。”

公主殿下收回目光，视线转而落在狼人先生英俊的五官，她稍稍抬起下巴亲吻狼人先生，又握住狼人先生的手放到她小巧可爱的乳房上，刻意挑起狼人先生的性欲。

Chenchen贴着边伯贤的耳朵说：“我想看耳朵，狗狗，给我看你的狼耳朵。”

“遵命，我的公主。”

狼耳朵从边伯贤厚实的灰白发丝之下冒出来，直挺挺竖在脑袋两侧，然后抖了抖。狼人先生问道：“还需要我做什么，亲爱的？”

Chenchen的手伸到后背解开衣带，肩袖滑了下去，一对小巧可爱的乳房呼之欲出。她又把胸前衣襟往下扯了扯，让软绵绵的奶白乳肉彻底暴露在外，然后托着，托到边伯贤嘴边。

“吸一吸这里，里面很胀。”

在下口之前，边伯贤先揉捏了几下乳尖，直到那地方硬挺起来才张开手掌抱住，用手心打着圈按摩。自然惹来Chenchen让人酥麻的柔软呻吟声，甚至令花穴都开始湿润。公主殿下夹了夹她饥渴的骚穴，汁水被挤出来，弄湿了内裤。

“狗狗，”公主殿下眨巴着水汪汪的猫眼睛，“别再折磨我了，快照我的话去做。”

狼人先生迟迟不动，甚至故意发问：“亲爱的，你又没怀我的孩子，这儿——”他拉扯着乳尖，“这儿不会有奶水。”

“但是……嗯……但是我梦见了，我、我梦见我怀了你的孩子，它生下来之后有你的狼耳朵和狼尾巴……唔……快进来……狗狗……”

公主殿下被惹得淫性大作，自己主动勾开内裤，用她正流水的骚穴去蹭狼人先生的裤裆。

“那，它会吸血吗？”边伯贤问道，并且终于含住乳尖吸吮。他故意放大吸吮声音，那种啧啧的声音，甚至拿牙齿啃咬，他尖利的犬齿，犬齿搭配门齿咬着Chenchen的白软乳肉，留下数个浅红色牙印。

“它会吸奶，它吸光了我的奶水，我的胸都扁下去了……”

明知那是公主殿下的荒唐梦境，但边伯贤仍为此嫉妒不已。他缩了缩眼角，拇指重重揉按Chenchen的乳尖，“亲爱的，你说我是该惩罚那个小崽子，还是要惩罚你，嗯？你把属于我的东西分享给别人。”

“可‘别人’是我们的孩子——”

“不行，”边伯贤打断Chenchen，“亲爱的，你的奶只能我吸，懂吗？就像你的穴只能给我肏，只能被我的精液射满。”

荤话将公主殿下的性欲推至顶峰，她再也受不了眼前只能蹭不能吃的状况，她急坏了，手忙脚乱去解开狼人先生的皮带，然后从裤裆里掏出硬邦邦的狗鸡巴要往穴里塞。

“我给你肏，狗狗，别折磨我了，快动一动。”

但是花穴紧窄，如果边伯贤不主动，粗大的性器官连顶部都无法塞进穴里。

公主殿下急得要哭，继续托着乳肉往狼人先生嘴边递，“快吸吸它，求你了，狗狗，快肏我……”

胯下的狗鸡巴硬得发疼，边伯贤却仍冷静地坐在那儿，他捏着Chenchen的下巴，伸出舌头直直舔过漂亮脸蛋，“只有我吗？”

“对，只有你——快点儿，你看，下面这么多水，你就不想用你的狗鸡巴堵住它吗，狗狗？”

公主殿下骚得犹如荡妇，故意挤出小股小股的淫水，她身下的性器官淫水打湿，水亮亮的一整根立在狼人先生胯下。

边伯贤满意了，让Chenchen转了个方向背对他坐着，而公主殿下的正面正对穿衣镜。镜子里，他们亲密依偎在一处。公主殿下大约明白了狼人先生打算作什么，她拉高裙摆，露出毛发稀疏的下体，她的两腿间有一根粗大的东西蹭来蹭去，那东西表面沾满从她穴里流出来的汁水。

狼人先生虚着眼睛去看镜中淫靡景象，他的心在疯狂跳动，他身上也出了好多汗，包括托起膝盖窝的手掌心，汗水和公主殿下的汗水融为一体。

“自己放进去，亲爱的，把你最喜欢的狗鸡巴塞进你的骚穴。”

Chenchen备受情欲折磨，虽然很希望由身后的狼人先生来完成，但情欲暴涨，她只得照做。

公主殿下又小又柔嫩的手捏住性器官，稍稍抬起屁股，花穴对准顶部吃力地往下吞。

“啊……太大了……”

“不喜欢吗？又粗又大的狗鸡巴你不喜欢吗？”

穴里娇嫩的肉壁被性器官硬硬撑开，恐怕一丝褶皱都无——确实，穿衣镜清楚地告诉了Chenchen，她的花穴口被撑得好大，可怜兮兮地咬着肉棒根部。

她勉强回身亲吻边伯贤，娇滴滴说：“喜欢……我喜欢狗狗……狗狗，我爱你……”

突如其来的告白让狼人先生高兴到发疯，并且身体力行地展现这股疯劲儿。他掐住Chenchen纤细的腰部，由下至上顶弄着，快速且剧烈地帮助花穴奸淫性器官。他一双黄色瞳孔盯着镜子里正在吃狗鸡巴的骚穴，因为连续肏干而被捣出黏糊糊的白浆，害鼠蹊处的耻毛都挂了几丝。

啪！他突然蛮横地顶了一下，龟头直直撞上脆弱的子宫口。Chenchen睁圆眼睛，尖叫的同时夹紧花穴，肉壁挤压性器官，要逼出精液一般用力挤着。

“唔……”边伯贤皱着眉头发出闷哼，一条手臂勾住Chenchen的腰肢，另一只手野蛮地揉捏公主殿下的乳肉，“亲爱的，这么想吃我的精液？你要夹射我了……”

公主殿下淫性大作，身体稍稍前倾着，双手撑在狼人先生的膝头，主动塌腰送臀，画着圈奸淫穴里的粗大东西。

她望着镜子里的自己，她白软的乳肉被她的狗狗当面团揉来捏去，而得不到照顾的另一只因为前后抽插动作晃来晃去。好可怜噢，狗狗只摸一边，都不摸另一边。她只好自己去摸，像她的狗狗那样动作，捏得柔嫩皮肉泛起浅红色。

“狗狗，再近点儿，抱我去镜子跟前。”

“遵命，我的公主。”

连抽出来都不舍得，边伯贤就着插入的姿势抱起Chenchen，将公主殿下按在镜子上，小巧可爱的乳房被挤成两个太阳蛋，红心那种，红红的乳尖都被挤得快陷进肉里。狼人先生掐着圆圆翘翘的屁股肉，像个打桩机似的在湿软穴眼儿里捣弄。

镜子无法承受他们两个的重量，颤巍巍地摇晃着，幸好后面有柜子支撑，否则连人带镜子都要摔倒。

边伯贤晃得那么激烈，不停用龟头揉按细嫩的子宫口，很快就揉开了一丝缝，然后卡进去，快速地肏着那儿。

“啊啊……进来了……狗狗，别顶破我的肚子……”公主殿下可怜巴巴求饶，“破了……就不能给你生孩子了……”

“我才不在乎……”狼人先生喘着粗气答，“去他的孩子，我才不在乎，亲爱的，我只想死在你身上……唔……”

太紧了，他的洋娃娃的骚穴太紧了，又那么湿，被他肏得不停发出水声，肉壁剧烈挤压着性器官，想从那里面挤出精液，然后全部吃干净。

“要吃精液吗，亲爱的？想吃吗？”

“想的……”Chenchen舔了舔嘴唇，“狗狗，射给我，我想吃热乎乎的精液……”

边伯贤吐了一口长长的气，抽出大半截肉棒，接着重重干了进去。连续几十下之后，龟头挤开子宫入口痛快射精。

狼人先生的力气很大，公主殿下被他撞得稳不住身体，整个人被迫压在镜子上，被迫弯折纤细腰肢去承受犬科动物特有的漫长射精过程。

有什么细微的碎裂声发出，但他们谁都没有注意到，直到射精结束，Chenchen脱力般靠在边伯贤怀里，他们终于发现镜子上出现大片裂纹。

糟了……

是，糟透了……

它还能修好吗？

恐怕不行。

可只有这面镜子能照见我的样貌，怎么办，狗狗？我不能再照镜子了……

别哭，亲爱的，我们去找女巫，这是她的镜子，她有办法。

2.白雪公主的恶毒继母

吸血鬼并不是活物。众所周知。他们身体冰凉，他们没有心跳，他们昼伏夜出。他们就像幽魂一般，月光画不出他们的影子，湖水无法告知他们长何模样。自然，再明亮的镜子——无论是玻璃镜还是铜镜——都不能反射他们的倒影。

要如何知道自己长了什么样呢？是个难题。

实际上，在拥有穿衣镜之前，Chenchen只能从边伯贤嘴里知道自己的五官形状。猫眼睛，笑唇，巴掌大的小脸，都是狼人先生说得。

公主殿下惆怅极了，为不能亲眼看见自己的模样。她甚至惆怅到五分钟都没有吸血了。

不过没关系，有困难找女巫。奇怪世界的通用法则。

“天……梅林的胡子，我又不是你们的储物间！”

当Chenchen和边伯贤找到藏在森林深处的女巫时，当他们说明来意，女巫抓狂一般高声抱怨。

那应该是19世纪末尾的某个冬夜傍晚。森林里泛起了迷雾，没有鸟鸣没有兽吼，静谧到可怕。

女巫的木头房子有一座壁炉，木头烧起来，发出噼噼啪啪的碎响。木头房子里温暖极了。但是Chenchen讨厌这些，她躲在边伯贤身后，试图里壁炉远一点再远一点。

狼人先生悄悄变出狼尾巴，用公主殿下最喜欢的东西作为安慰，接着，开口说道：“克劳迪娅，我知道你有。”

“……没有。”

“你有，玛利亚活过来之后镜子并没有碎，我知道，我还知道你骗他们说镜子打碎了，然后你就装死，然后躲来这地方。”

女巫发出不屑的冷哼，“那又如何，镜子是我的宝贝，我不会给你们。”

“克劳迪娅！”Chenchen气呼呼吼道，“立刻把镜子给我！”

“不给——我说，公主殿下，在你命令我之前先从这头狼身后走出来行吗？还有，别玩儿狼尾巴，那东西很脆弱。”

高高在上的公主殿下头一次被冒犯，还被劝说放弃她最喜欢的东西。这可不行，这是在挑战她的威严。

骤然间，Chenchen变成小蝙蝠打算袭击女巫。如果她成功——别，眼前的女巫会施咒，让高等吸血鬼都无法解除的咒语。

边伯贤迅速抓住小蝙蝠，安抚般轻轻摸着小蝙蝠的翅膀，先低声说了句“别急亲爱的”，然后把小蝙蝠放进毛呢大衣里面，接着冲女巫再次脱帽致意。表现得非常绅士并且诚恳。

“克劳迪娅，”他柔声说道，“我知道你需要狼人的眼球来进行魔法实验，我会给你——”

“狗狗！你不能给她！”

Chenchen飞出来变回人形冲边伯贤高声尖叫。

“亲爱的，让我把话说完——克劳迪娅，我们拿眼球和镜子做交易，怎么样？”

边伯贤开出的条件着实令女巫心动，她咧开嘴，阴森森地问：“用你的眼球？好主意，多漂亮的黄色眼睛，是个好主意。”

“不不，用我表叔的眼球，国王的眼球比我的更管用，更快的——”他拉长话尾音，凑去女巫耳边低语，“更快的帮助你要了玛利亚的小命。”

“……”

“不愿意？好吧，Chenchen——”边伯贤牵住Chenchen的手，“我们去找玛利亚，告诉她，她的继母还活着，看她打算怎么办，如果她愿意，我们帮她，好吗？”

公主殿下心领神会，打开小扇子遮住下半张脸，扇子后的笑唇拉扯出一个轻蔑的弧度，“好啊，我们去找——”

“别别！”女巫哀嚎了一声，“我答应你们，答应还不行吗？”

“谢谢。”

“……梅林的胡子，你们，你们简直比该死的人类还狡猾！”

数月之后的杀戮现场，人类剥了狼皮以示胜利，留下一具血肉模糊的尸体给等待已久的豺狗。当豺狗餍足而去，女巫活动着疲惫的筋骨走出灌木丛。匕首尖在月下闪着寒光，但是很快就被血水染红。女巫拍了拍口袋，口袋里的玻璃瓶装着两颗黄色眼珠。

多漂亮的眼睛，多合适的眼睛。

第二天，王子妃暴毙的消息传遍了整个王国。

所以，狗狗，我们还是要感谢你的表叔。

好吧，亲爱的，我们先感谢他，然后再感谢我。

3.阿瓦达要你老命

Chenchen趴在床上打俄罗斯方块，这是她新发现的摆脱无聊的游戏。她身下铺着松软的天鹅绒被，双人大床也很软乎，她瘦瘦小小的身体几乎陷进去，尤其腰肢，薄薄的一片即将和大床融为一体。可她的翘屁股像水蜜桃尖一样凸出。从肩线到腰肢再到翘屁股，非常可爱也非常色情的弧线。

赤裸的双脚交叠着，脚踝骨性感且诱人。边伯贤握住那双脚踝骨缓慢揉捏。他的手法性意味十足，很快就摸得公主殿下穴里流水。

“别……”Chenchen软绵绵地求饶，娇滴滴瞪了一眼狼人先生，“我在打游戏，等会儿再说。”

“你快输了，亲爱的——哦，已经输了。”

拐棍形状的方块一点儿不适合长条状路线，游戏机奏起哀乐。Chenchen扔了游戏机，翻身不悦地瞪着边伯贤。

“坏狗狗，”她说着，蹬开狼人先生的手，又故意踩了踩对方裤裆，“你不是哈士奇，你是泰迪，那种随时发情的小型卷毛犬。”

坏狗狗毫不惧怕这种不痛不痒的威胁，反而继续揉捏公主殿下的脚踝。

“不不，亲爱的，我是随时发情的西伯利亚巨狼。”

边伯贤爬上床伏在Chenchen上面，在更进一步动作之前，拿膝盖分开公主殿下的双腿，朝正在流水的部位蹭了蹭。

即便有内裤和西裤阻挡，但是公主殿下被操熟的骚穴还是没出息地为一块膝盖骨打开了。

可他们早上才做过，就在这张床上，Chenchen骑在边伯贤身上淫乱地晃着屁股。她的穴被粗大的狗鸡巴肏开，被灌进一大股浓稠精液。

“饶了我吧，狗狗，我这儿都被你肏肿了。”

然而狼人先生并不理会公主殿下的求饶——几分钟之前，公主殿下输了游戏，一边气闷地哼哼唧唧，一边乱蹬她两条小细腿，她的动作惹来狼人先生的注意力，后者的眼睛从报纸上挪开，落去细瘦脚踝骨。

那地方有几块牙印，今天早上他们睡前运动时留下的，这让边伯贤想起在他啃咬脚踝时，公主殿下的骚穴几乎夹断他的狗鸡巴。

那种又痛又爽的滋味，真是上瘾。

想再尝试一次，再给他的洋娃娃多留下几块印记——

今天是超级大魔王的每月例行家访日，吸血鬼公主身上的任何变化都逃不过超级大魔王的眼睛，那么，对方自然会注意到他留下的印记。虽然这种行为十有八九会惹恼超级大魔王，但是很抱歉，他就是这么嚣张。

边伯贤提起Chenchen的脚踝，先舔了舔犬齿，然后张嘴啃咬那处。公主殿下已经被扒光的身体立刻有了反应，花穴口一张一缩的，挤出几滴透亮的汁水。

狼人先生低低笑起来，将啃咬动作换成舔舐动作，用他灵巧的舌头沿着小腿线条往上舔，直舔到大腿根处，离花穴口就剩几公分。可他没有急着舔那儿，舌尖继续在腿根附近画圈。

Chenchen痒得要命，腿根痒，心底痒，穴里更是发痒。她快承受不住了，一双猫眼睛都变得湿润。

“好吧，狗狗，我输了……”她轻轻拨开两片花唇，缩了缩穴，“进来吧，现在进来……”

可边伯贤还想再多咬一会儿，或者等穴里的淫水泛滥再进去，他安慰道：“让我再给你留几个牙印，亲爱的。”

Chenchen低头瞟了一眼胸口处皮肉，红红紫紫的吻痕和牙印层层叠叠，有新的还有旧的，她小声哀嚎：“坏狗，坏狗狗……”

“是是，”边伯贤心不在焉地应答，“有你最喜欢的狗鸡巴的坏狗狗——”

叮咚——

门铃声骤然响起。

叮咚——叮咚——

门铃连续响着，但他们谁都没有理会，任凭魔音灌耳。

几秒钟后，窗户那儿传来咚咚咚的声音。是一只蝙蝠，正用翅膀拍打窗户。

没有谁敢如此对待吸血鬼公主的玻璃窗，除了超级大魔王。

边伯贤不得不咽回还没说完的荤话，拉过天鹅绒被盖在Chenchen身上，然后整理好表情，顺便整理好衣服，才走过去打开窗户。

“晚上好。”他稍稍鞠躬示意。

“嗨~表哥~晚上好~”公主殿下也挥了挥手。

超级大魔王——拜托别让我打这么多字了，请让我直呼其名吧——Xiumin变回人形，与Chenchen相似极的猫眼睛在公主殿下和狼人先生之间扫来扫去，非常不悦的那种。

“表哥，坐那儿，别发愣了。”

“你，穿好衣服再跟我说话，还有你——”

Xiumin回头瞪视边伯贤，当然，他很快就注意到对方脖子上的吻痕，很明显的一块草莓色，那害得他差点儿忘了要说什么。但超级大魔王毕竟是超级大魔王，活了八个多世纪的超级大魔王。他用非常快的速度整理好情绪，继续说道：“你，别跟泰迪一样随时随地发情。”

你们兄妹可真像。边伯贤比着口型对Chenchen说。

不，狗狗，是你的确和泰迪没区别。Chenchen忍着笑意回敬边伯贤。

超级大魔王被迫夹在他们中间看他们眉来眼去，他要暴走了，拿随身备着的黑雨伞敲了敲地板。

“够了！”

“抱歉……”

“略——”

独栋别墅的起居室里，落地灯照亮一隅，顺便照亮了Xiumin不算好的脸色。Chenchen和边伯贤坐在他对面，虽然没说半个字，可他们之间的气氛明明白白写着“生人勿进”。

Chenchen抽空看了一眼Xiumin，指了指窗外的积雪，说：“表哥，你还不走吗？这么冷的天你该回去烤火，我这儿可不生火，你知道的。”

超级大魔王翻了个白眼——从他进门到现在连十分钟都不到，公主殿下就急着赶他走，真的是被宠坏了。

“你希望我走？”Xiumin反问。

“对，你干扰我谈恋爱。”

“……好吧，”他站起身的同时故意让小羊皮筒失手掉落，“既然你希望我走，那我下个月再通知你强制令到期的消息——”

“表哥！请坐！请喝茶！”

看吧，我说什么来着，熟练掌握阿瓦达要你老命咒语的超级大魔王是不是不好惹？

在Xiumin宣读完冗长无比的通知之后，Chenchen勉强赶跑困意，但她还是打了一个长长的呵欠，才伸手接过羊皮纸。

对此，Xiumin感到惊讶。

“你看起来没有……”

“没有什么？”

“没有我想象中激动。”

Chenchen耸了耸肩膀，发出一个单音节：哦。

这太不对了。就在几个月前，公主殿下冲进办公室，气急败坏嚷嚷着要Xiumin解除强制令。这当然不可能。公主殿下变成小蝙蝠拿他的头发撒气，又拉又扯的，甚至抱着他的脑袋啃。超级大魔王的尊严受到挑衅，但他并不会对自己的表妹下手，也变成蝙蝠飞去树林里和公主殿下玩捉迷藏——

此刻，眼前平静的Chenchen让Xiumin实在没办法和那个被宠坏的小公主联系到一起，他疑惑极了，便问了出来。

Chenchen撅起嘴巴想了一会儿，说：“我有狗狗啊，”她笑起来，挽住边伯贤的手臂，“狗狗会给我我想要的。”

公主殿下神秘地眨了眨眼，狼人先生明白，但他还是怕超级大魔王发现，便拿眼神示意他的洋娃娃别急着炫耀。

Xiumin眯着眼睛在他们中间扫来扫去，他觉得自己好像发现了什么，但他不敢确定。

“Chenchen，”他沉声唤道，“你不能——”

“没错，就是你想得那样，你进来之前我们在做的事。”

“……”

“表哥，我真的困了，你快走吧，你不忙吗？委员会都不忙吗？如果你不忙，那我欢迎你留宿，好吗？狗狗——”Chenchen转头望着边伯贤，“狗狗，表哥今晚可以住这儿吗？”

“如果Xiumin先生愿意——”

“我走了，别送。”

拜托，饶了他吧。留在这儿看这两个家伙表演活春宫，还不如送他去梵蒂冈看新教皇的登基仪式。

“对了，”似乎想起什么，Xiumin停住推开大门的动作，“你房间里的镜子呢？”

“呃……那个……狗狗，要告诉表哥吗？”

“我觉得……Xiumin先生想知道吗？”

Xiumin先生不想知道，Xiumin先生比了个手势，“停，别跟我说细节——过程也不要。”

“好吧，表哥晚安，一会儿多吃点，你瘦了。”

“……再见！”

直到蝙蝠消失于月下，Chenchen收回目光，歪头枕着边伯贤的肩膀。

“他差点儿就知道了。”

边伯贤点点头，“是，亲爱的，因为你急着向他炫耀。”

公主殿下咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，然后走去化妆台前坐下来，捏起花瓶里的毛良茛轻轻嗅闻，半晌，说道：“我咬了你，他就不会拿带走我做威胁你的借口，这东西——”她用指尖点了点颈侧，“这东西是契约，知道吗？狗狗，契约，吸血鬼的契约，任何吸血鬼都不能违背，任何。”

边伯贤被Chenchen话里真正想表达的东西触动，他快步走过去，半跪在地——求婚一般的姿势——温柔望着他的洋娃娃。

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。”

他的洋娃娃露出非常高兴的笑容，抱住他，揉乱他灰白色的发丝，捧起他的脸用清亮的嗓音说：“狗狗，我爱你。”

“Well,darling,nobody is perfect.”

“But I love you.”

4.修正带的用途

克劳迪娅给了Baek伯爵一瓶修正带。在她把镜子交给他时。

“伯爵大人，”她说，“如果镜子碎了，或许你能用这东西修补。”

“……你在逗我吗？”

“是。”

“克劳迪娅。”

女巫无辜地眨巴眼睛，“别跟我呲牙，伯爵大人，我就是想提醒您珍惜这面镜子，这东西就一个，碎了，你的小公主会伤心的。”

“……万一呢？你就没有别的办法吗？毕竟世事无常。”

“C'est la vie？没错，C'est la vie！”

边伯贤盯着手里的修正带，再看一眼布满裂纹的魔法镜子，满脑袋都是女巫那句“C'est la vie”。

是啊，C'est la vie，这就是生活，变化无常的生活。

他叹了一口长长的气，开始琢磨要去哪儿才能找到同样的镜子安抚他的洋娃娃。他只顾思考，没注意他的洋娃娃已经站在身后。

公主殿下穿着崭新的红色的小裙子，碎裂的魔法镜让她的倒影变成一块一块。

“碎了就碎了吧。”她突然出声，吓了狼人先生一跳。

“……亲爱的，你走路怎么没声音？”

Chenchen俏皮地笑了笑，侧身坐在边伯贤腿上，抽走手里的修正带扔了。

“？？？”

“傻瓜才相信这东西能修补镜子。”

“……”

“没关系，狗狗，C'est la vie。”

狼人先生仍旧愁眉不展，“但那是你最喜欢的镜子——”

“不，我最爱的是你，还有——”她点了点他的裤裆，“还有你这根东西。”

“我知道，但——”

“没有但是，狗狗，没有，我看着你眼睛就足够了，”公主殿下亲昵地蹭着狼人先生的鼻尖，“你漂亮的黄色瞳仁里有我的倒影，这就足够了，足够。”

边伯贤轻轻叹气，额头抵在Chenchen肩上，他的洋娃娃散发着淡淡的茉莉香气，软甜软甜的，让他蠢蠢欲动。他咬了一口白嫩圆润的肩膀，说：“亲爱的，需要继续吗？被超级大魔王打断的事。”

“需要，当然需要。”

Chenchen放松身体躺在边伯贤身下，承受那些肆意的、却也舒服至极的顶弄。晃动间，她望着她的狗狗的双眸，黄色瞳仁里有她的倒影，被温柔情爱包裹的倒影。她满足极了，如她所暗示那般，再不需要什么魔法镜子。

5.Mais,la vie en rose

跳舞吧。

边伯贤按下音乐软件的播放键，优雅婉转的女声倾泻而出，缓缓吟唱着歌曲。他向他的洋娃娃伸出手，邀请对方共舞，在山坡顶的月色下。

Chenchen提起裙摆，用古老的礼仪回应狼人先生的邀请，接着伸出手，被对方拥入怀中。

他们在月下轻轻起舞，跳着简单的、只是晃来晃去的舞步。月色很美，一如二百多年前他们初遇的夜晚。

他们脚下只有狼人先生的影子，哦，还有狼耳朵和狼尾巴的影子。他们默契十足，跳舞的空档中同时看了眼脚下。

狗狗，公主殿下笑眯眯唤了一声，你看只有你的影子呢，晃来晃去的，像个傻瓜一样。

但是你看，亲爱的——狼人先生指了指自己的眼睛，这里面有你的倒影，只有你的，你也像傻瓜一样。

公主殿下幸福得要冒泡，傻乎乎笑了笑，便埋进狼人先生怀里继续跳舞。

他紧紧拥住她的身体，嗅闻着她身上的茉莉香，清淡甜美，让人眷恋不已。让他。


End file.
